


Like You

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony = Steve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Now translated into Russian:  
> [ Here](http://darkflame.diary.ru/p179493289.htm).  
> And [ Here.](http://cap-ironman.diary.ru/p179900023.htm)
> 
> And on [ AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/499626) as well.
> 
> YAY. I'm flattered. :^)

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"You know," Tony said as the really good drugs started to melt his brain, "we've got a lot in common."

"Yeah," Steve said. He was lying next to Tony sharing a pallet in the makeshift infirmary Thor's girlfriend's ex-boyfriend had put together in a cleared space in the rubble in front of the New York City library. Patience and Fortitude, the pink marble lions, flanked them, looking past them with benign indifference at the semi-organized chaos filling the streets. It had taken a lot, but he was floating along happily next to Tony in his own not-hurting, good drug, zone. 

"No, really," Tony said, never one to let a lack of encouragement stop him from talking. "Both our dads were alcoholics."

Steve thought about it for a minute. "Yeah." A butterfly landed on his belly and Steve concentrated on it. It was very little, and probably very confused. "I'm not a flower."

"Neither am I! See, that's another thing we have in common!" Tony squirmed. They'd tied him down after the second time he pulled out an I.V. and he was BORED. "And, and, we didn't like who we were."

"I was tiny. Smaller than you." Steve wriggled and the butterfly flew off. "Pretty."

"Yeah. We're both pretty." Tony admitted, while ignoring the 'tiny' comment. "You've got... hair. And eyes." Tony tried to wave his hands to make his point, but they wouldn't move.

Steve frowned. "You've got hair and eyes, too, Tony."

"Exactly!" Tony grinned. "Anyway, we didn't like who we were, and we met these... father figures? Guys, anyway, who... you know... didn't take our bullshit. And made us better."

"Oh, yeah? My guy..." Steve felt sad. He needed another butterfly. "He got killed. They shot him." Steve sniffled a little and wiped his nose on his sleeve, which, heavy leather with metal reinforcement, ouch.

"Mine, too! I got the bastards who did it, though!"

"So did I. Huh. I guess we really are a lot alike."

"Yes! And people think I'm a hero, but I'm really, really not."

"Neither am I!" Steve grinned. He was beginning to enjoy this game.

"I'm bisexual!" Tony shouted, scaring away a flock of pigeons, but not really surprising Pepper who was sitting on the steps, watching Tony's armor to make sure no one took any souvenirs. (Also, she was recording events for posterity and possible blackmail.)

"I'm not," Steve said sadly.

"Oh." Tony tilted his head to look at Steve. "And we were doing so well, too. Um. Well, then, we're different! I have a beard!" If you can't win the game, change the rules.

Steve beamed. "I used to! Her name was Peggy!" Steve lurched up onto one elbow and leaned over to kiss Tony. "Hey, Peggy, Pepper, that's similar!"

"Pepper is not my beard." Tony looked indignant. "Pepper! Tell Captain America that you're not my beard! Oh, wait. Peggy was your beard?" Tony grinned. "CAPTAIN AMERICA IS GAY!" and then the drugs finally knocked him out.

Steve looked down at Tony and sighed before patting him on the cheek and then lying down again. He blinked sleepily at Pepper. "Tony is cute. Don't you think he's cute?" Then he fell asleep.

Pepper held back the giggles with an effort.


End file.
